FAA and Santa’s Sleigh - Santa One
The U.S. Federal Aviation Administration ensured in 2010 and 2011 that Santa’s sleigh (known as "Santa One") was certified for flight with NextGen technology, and in cooperation with Airservices Australia with ADS-B technolgy, so that he can fly more efficiently and make gliding type landings onto rooftops. Santa One is built upon the proven technology of Santa’s Sleigh in the NORAD Tracks Santa FAQs and the OnStar technology used in the Star Duster 5000 sleigh. 2011 The Santa One Story The Santa One Story - Introduction How NextGen technology helps Santa's sleigh, the Santa One, navigate the skies. Predictability - Part 1 Rudolph's Nose Now 10 Times Brighter! Predictability - Part 2 Enhanced Gumdrop Positioning System means weather in NextGen areas is no longer a problem. Continuous precision routes remove delays and more time for milk & cookies. Economy - Part 1 North Pole Hiring Up 50%! Economy - Part 2 Faster, more efficient flights means more presents. More presents means more jobs for elves. Safety - Part 1 Candy Cane Satellite Surveillance (CCSS) Now Operational ! Safety - Part 2 Santa's tower control elves can now route Santa safely and efficiently from house to house. Environmental - Part 1 Reindeer Carrot Consumption Slashed ! Environmental - Part 2 Getting from house to house faster means reindeer don't need to be fed as much ! The Santa One Story - Conclusion Merry Christmas! The Santa One Story: Questions for Students Questions for Elementary School Students Question 1 Question 2 Question 3 Questions for Middle School Students Question 1 Question 2 Question 3 Question 4 Question 5 We Build Our Future Video We have continually built the infrastructure necessary to remain a great nation. NextGen is the natural evolution of infrastructure necessary to meet the aviation needs of the future. FAA Flight Plan # 122511 2010 Cleared for Takeoff This year (2010) Santa is going to deliver his presents faster than ever before. The FAA has certified Santa's new sleigh, Santa One, for takeoff on Christmas Eve. As Santa makes his way around the globe, he'll be landing on the rooftops using new techniques and technologies we've developed. A Brighter Red Nose The new sleigh comes with NextGen equipment that shows air traffic controllers Santa's position more precisely. The controllers can now direct Santa to all those houses much faster. That means more time for Santa to stay and enjoy some milk and cookies. A New Approach In the past, Santa's sleigh had to "step down" while landing, kind of like going down stairs. But when air traffic controllers working the North Pole clear Santa One for landing now, Santa will be gliding down onto rooftops. This will be faster, save fuel and guarantee that presents are delivered up to 53 percent faster than in previous years. Santa’s Tracks Next year (2011), Santa will be even faster, and the year after that (2012), faster still. That's because Santa is employing NextGen techniques and technologies that the FAA is building to help planes get to their destinations quicker than ever before. That means Santa will be back home to the North Pole in no time, working with his elves on next year's Christmas. FAA NextGen Gate to Gate Video A_SY5t06sAI FAA NextGen Gate to Gate Video. Overheard Administrator Randy Babbitt "With NextGen, we're safer, we're more efficient, and we're a whole lot more green than we are right now. Pick any one of those, and the business case for NextGen stands on its own. All three together are a slam dunk." Deputy Administrator Michael Huerta "The concept of NextGen is in some ways similar to the concept of putting a man on the moon. We know we can do it. We know we have the technology. And now we are working to design the sequence for the technology and the exact procedures we will use." Associate Administrator for Aviation Safety Peggy Gilligan "This is a time of innovation and new ideas. It's a time to look at what we do and how we do it and find ways to work smarter and become more efficient." References External links * FAA - Next Gen and Santa One (English) Category:NORAD Tracks Santa Wiki